


What Makes Us Human

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Series: Ignorance is bliss [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dreamsharing, F/M, Inspired by Music, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: Two sides of a coin that ever spinDivided without, conjoined within





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got into Shuu/Karren for the aesthetics alone tbh  
> written with [this song on repeat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Do7RUIDqRJE)

The silence is oppressive, gathering around her, a force pushing her back. Step by step she makes her way forward. Her feet sink further into the reddish cloudlike muck, but over and over she yanks free and pushes on.

What she’s searching for is nearby. Her quickened pulse tells her so.

Her outstretched hands meet a wall, felt but not seen. Resolute, she feels along it until she turns a corner. It’s then the ground beneath her shifts.

Before she breathes in she’s falling, tumbling head over heels, all around her white and red fog. Blood rushing in her ears, she flings out her arms, grasping for anything–

_Kanae._

That isn’t her name. Hasn’t been for a long while. And there’s only one person who would know… 

She shuts her eyes, takes a breath. When she opens them a ribbon of light is floating in front of her. She grasps it double-handed and the world jolts upright with a low thundering rumble.

Had she really heard her name, or was it an illusion? No matter. Her head is still dizzy but her heart is true. Hand over hand she follows the ribbon, growing more sure-footed with every step.

A hundred, two hundred, five thousand steps later, she sees what she’s been looking for for so long. Recklessly she drops the ribbon, races into the vast tangle of red roses. Thorns grab at her clothes, vines wrap around her ankles; with a scream she tears through them until her hands and arms are scratched bloody, until she sees his hand--

“Karren.”

She cuts the vines from his body, pulls him from the floral wreckage, collapses back with him in her arms.

“You came back for me.” He clings to her, voice weak but grip strong.

She takes his face in her hands, kisses the blood from his forehead.

“I’ll always find you, Shuu. Forever.” _  
_

*****

She wakes up to sun in her eyes and a strange emptiness in her chest. She’d dreamed, for the first time in a long time, but of what? Something of love, and loss, but she hadn’t lost anyone…

At breakfast her phone buzzes. Unknown caller. Something flickers in the back of her head; she ignores it.

_New message._

Spam, she thinks, even as she reaches with a nervous hand to press play.

The voice is fuzzy-- but unmistakable. Visions of roses fill her head as she sits in shock, heart thumping. 

“You don’t know me, and this will sound crazy, but I had a dream last night…”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. (this fic is tiny but fyi) I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
